


Sweet rebellion

by MaxxieGalaxy



Category: South Park
Genre: Death, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Slurs, but it's Kenny's death so it's okay, mention of past butters/cartman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxieGalaxy/pseuds/MaxxieGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny is more of a cat person but he can't just resist bringing an abandoned puppy home when he finds one. Well, not exactly but Butters's parents kicked him out and he can't leave him here, can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was an old t shirt anyway

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 6 am, I have no idea where my inspiration came from but here I am, posting my first South Park fic.  
> It was supposed to be a one shot at first but hey, you can't ignore inspiration when it strikes.
> 
> I just have a lot of feelings about these two.

Kenny McCormick was the kind of boy that everyone assumed was of the depraved kind. Which was not totally wrong, considering his upbringing. Everyone assumed he would end up a crack addict like his parents and knocking a girl up at fifteen before dropping out of high school. Well, that would have probably happened if Kenny had been a regular guy. Which was not the case.

He woke up in his bed this winter morning after a rather painful death the night before. Being crushed flat under Cartman’s hummer wasn’t the easiest death he’d had. The yellow wheeled monster had just run straight to him after Cartman tried to drive after five vodka shots. One hell of a party, which ironically ended up with Kenny playing poker with Satan and Damien before the end of the night.

Kenny ruffled his hair as he got up and put his shoes on. He needed a walk, not sure if he could handle the stuffy air in his house when his body was still recovering. The good thing with reincarnation was that he didn’t need to get dressed or take a shower, which he avoided anyway since they only had cold water. He came back with a brand new body every time, as pristine and soft as a baby. Kenny only stopped by the bathroom to pop some painkillers into his mouth to dull the headache thumping in his skull.

His mom was passed out on the couch with a beer spilled on her belly, loose fingers still grasping at the neck of the bottle. He made a beeline to the front door as quietly as he could before she could hear him and ask him to stop by the grocery store for more booze.

Outside, it was almost dawn and birds weren’t even chirping yet. Everything was eerily quiet as he walked. Soon, South Park would wake up and people would go to their day as usual, unaware that the weird kid asking them for cigarettes in the street died every week or so. He passed Clyde’s house, where the party had taken place the night before.  
Kenny’s gaze automatically drifted to the spot on the side-walk he knew his body should have been. By some miracle, not even a drop of blood was left. It was as if nothing grim had happened less than eight hours ago. Kenny sighed and kept walking.

 

He almost didn’t stop when he passed Butters sitting on his porch steps, apparently asleep with his arms circling his knees, his cheek resting against them and some drool on his chin. The poor guy was only wearing pyjamas and his entire body was shivering in his sleep. What the hell.  
Kenny tapped Butters’ shoulder, gently at first, before shaking him harder when he just held his knees tighter and mumbled nonsense.

“What the -! Ah, oh geez Kenny! You scared the heck outta me!”

“Butters what the fuck?” Kenny sat next to the boy and pulled out his last cigarette. “Did they catch you with porn again?” he said half joking. They’d both been diagnosed with sex addiction when they were younger and Butters’ encounter with a certain Back Door Sluts 9 VHS hadn’t helped. It was a running joke that Butters was not as innocent as he seemed, but it was also the reason why Mr and Mrs Stotch raised their son with an iron fist.

“N-nope not this time.” Butters replied. Kenny raised an eyebrow but decided to not comment. “My dad and I we, uh, had some pretty awful fight last night. Said I’m not to come back under his roof until I learn to control my nasty mouth, no sir.”

“That sucks man. What happened?” He was trying to not blow his smoke in Butter’s eyes when he spoke but the smaller guy still coughed and waved the wisps away. Kenny wasn’t sure if the tears rimming Butters’ eyes were the result of the smoke or if the guy was about to break down.

“I think I said some real bad things Kenny. Geez, I just wish I could remember what.”

Kenny patted his shoulder. “That was probably nothing, you know how they always get mad at you for the stupidest shits.”

“I dunno, I’ve never been a good kid after all.” Butters smiled sheepishly, but his lower lip trembled slightly. Kenny shrugged.

They sat here for a moment, saying nothing. Kenny flicked the butt of his cigarette into Linda’s geraniums and stood up.

“So what are you gonna do?” he asked. Butters stared at him with wide eyes, as if he was only realising that he was now homeless.

“I dunno yet. I-I don’t have money and school’s on monday and I left all my books and oh gosh I forgot my toothbrush! Oh god, what am I gonna do?”

An anguished whimper escaped Butter’s lips and Kenny crouched in front oh him, resting his hands on his knees, for balance.

“Hey s’okay buddy, you can crash at my place. It’s not the best in town but there’s a bit of food and a bed.”

 

To be frank, Kenny wasn’t sure he wanted Butters to stick around his home. They were still friends, sort of, but they barely talked any more. Butters was a bit of a loner at school, often seen kicking pebbles with his hands in his pockets during breaks while Kenny and the others were trying to drink booze without getting caught. Except Kyle, who mostly had his nose in a book. And Stan who had stopped drinking a year ago. Okay, him and Cartman were getting shit faced during breaks while their friends were studying next to them.

The walk back to Kenny’s house was mostly silent between the two boys, except for Butters’ sneezes and sniffles, which sounded totally gross.  
The town was awakening, and Kenny was glad that he barely knew what shame felt like when people shovelling snow out of their driveway stared at the barefoot guy in lavender pyjamas trailing behind him. Kenny hoped he wouldn’t have to pay for Butters’ hospital bill if he ended up with frostbitten toes. Selling his blood plasma once a month was barely enough to pay the rent.

“Kevin is living with his girlfriend now so you can take his bed.” Kenny said, taking his shoes off once they were in his bedroom. “I don’t think my parents would even notice.”

“Thanks a lot Kenny.” Butters rubbed his knuckles together and smiled shyly at him. “That’s awful nice what you’re doing for me.”

“S’alright. Do you need clothes?”  
The smaller guy nodded, a slight blush blooming on his cheeks.

Butters went to change in the bathroom and came back wearing one of Kenny’s old Iron Maiden tee shirt, a grey frayed thing with skeletons printed on it, and a pair of black sweatpants at bit too loose at the waist. Kenny tried to not notice the way Butters’ hips showed when he stretched. “Aw man I feel all cranky having slept on the stairs.” Then he stretched again. Kenny gulped and looked around his room looking for a distraction.

 

They ended up playing Tekken III on Kenny’s antique PlayStation and Butters actually won a few rounds by key smashing the remote. When voices rose from the living room, his father’s booming voice and his mother’s nasal screech clashing violently, Kenny turned the volume up and pretended to ignore them. He noticed Butters glancing at him worriedly but he shrugged it off and grinned at him when Yoshimitsu brought down Butters’ Jin Kazama.  
In the end, they had a really good day together and Kenny regretted thinking that having Butters around would be a drag. Butters had always been a naturally positive person and even getting kicked out of his parents’ house couldn’t seem to bring him down for a whole day.

They read some of Kenny’s comic books and watched NASCAR races on television until dinner time. Stuart was out at the pub again and Carol was smoking at the kitchen table when the Kenny went to open the fridge. There was some mac and cheese left overs they could share.

They ate in his bedroom, leaving the plates on the floor when they were done. The subject of Butters’ parents had been avoided all day but now seemed like a good moment to mention them.

“I saw you at Clyde’s party last night, is that why they kicked you out?” Kenny grabbed a can of beer and sat against the side of his bed.

Butters shifted and picked at the threadbare carpet. “I usually never get invited. But Jimmy told me I should come so I went. And I had this gin drink that tasted real bad, then everything’s blurry and next thing I know I’m fighting with mom and dad.” He sighed. “I think I called my dad a cunt.”

Kenny raised his eyebrows “Wow Butters.”

“Then I think I kicked him in the nuts”

Kenny spat his sip everywhere, beer dripping down his chin and on his jeans. He looked up to see Butters looking like a sad puppy, his wet hair sticking to his face and the Iron Maiden tee shirt clinging to his skinny frame.

“Shit dude, it’s a miracle you’re still alive!” Kenny sputtered, then awkwardly attempted to pat him dry with a crumpled shirt from the floor. They were both blushing profusely and Kenny ignored Butters’ protests that he didn’t need dry clothes, that he was fine like that.

This time he didn’t go to the bathroom to change, and Kenny tried to ignore the dimples on Butters’ lower back, but failed miserably. Butters slipped back in his pyjama top, some childish pastel thing with teddy bears printed on it. They’re sixteen and Butters still wears pyjamas instead of sleeping in a tee shirt and boxers. It’s adorable.

They both climbed in Kenny’s bed to watch old episodes of Terrance and Phillip and Kenny felt self conscious about the cleanliness of his bed sheets. He barely ever changes them but tonight he wished he had thought of doing so. Huddled together under the blanket (the McCormicks couldn’t afford heating), Kenny felt Butters resting his head on his shoulder. He looked down and noticed that Butters had drifted to sleep, in a sitting position again.

Kenny gently laid him down on the mattress before curling up against him. He was actually glad that Butters didn’t use Kevin’s bed. Kenny had a better day than expected in Butters’ company and appreciated that he had someone’s body heat to leech off during the night. But mostly, he was just happy to listen to Butter’s little huffs of breath against his neck as he fell asleep too.


	2. Almost like a sleep over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters spends his second night at Kenny's and they find ways to keep warm in the harsh Colorado winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riding this insp wave like as much as I can here's the second chapter barely 2 days after the first one. Don't expect me to post this often in the future, I'll be busy in the next weeks so I promise nothing.  
> Also, I changed the rating to explicit with his chapter, the boys were quite impatient to get things done apparently.
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving comments, it always means so much to receive feedback!

The next morning, Kenny was roughly awaken by Butters frantically sputtering nonsense at him.  
“Wake up Kenny, oh hamburgers we forgot about school!” Butters was already slipping into the clothes Kenny lent him the day before and started pacing through the room to retrieve his shoes. “Oh I sure am gonna get grounded if I’m late again.”  
“Butters, Butters wait, dude!”  
“Dad’s going to say “No no no mister, we have had it with your bad attitude, you’re grounded you hear me? Grounded!” I can already hear it. Oh geez why do I always get in trouble?”  
“You can’t be grounded, they kicked you out!”

Kenny winced at himself when Butters stopped abruptly, eyes wide and lips trembling. Good job Kenny, you couldn’t have been more tactless.  
“Oh. Oh yeah I-- I forgot.”  
Kenny stood up, reluctantly leaving his warm blankets behind him and touched Butters’ back. “Sorry dude. I shouldn’t have said that.”  
“W-well it’s true. It seems like I am ungroundable again.” Butters said in a shaky laugh. He rubbed at the back of his neck and sighed.  
“Come on, let’s get ready.” Kenny glanced at the clock. “We still have fifteen minutes to make it on time.”

Butters wearing Kenny’s clothes didn’t go unnoticed, especially when they barged together into the English classroom. They were both out of breath but just on time to not get detention. Totally worth running.  
“Uh oh guys, looks like Butters took it up the ass last night.” Cartman said when Kenny and Butters dropped on their chairs.  
“Shut up Cartman.” Kyle automatically replied.  
“Is your butthole sore too Kahl, or is that the sand in your vagina? I bet Stan would kiss it better.”  
Kyle rolled his eyes and turned to Kenny. “Dude what happened?” he asked. His gaze kept shifting between him and Butters as if he wasn’t sure if Cartman had a point or not.  
“Butters kicked his dad in the nuts.”  
This got Stan’s attention too. “Holy shit!” They all looked at Butters who gave them a sheepish grin.  
“Ahaha eh, I g-guess I shouldn’t have. Kenny let me stay at his place last night because I’ve been banished from home” Butters rubbed his knuckles together. “Umh hey pals, can I borrow a pencil and paper?”

  
Butters hanged out with them during lunch, following Kenny like a lost puppy everywhere he went. Cartman seemed annoyed by that and kept calling them all sort of homophobic slurs all day but what else was new. Stan and Kyle were too busy making doe eyes at each others to really mind. They thought they were being discreet, but Kenny knew they’d been fucking for about a year.  
Having Butters around them was awkward at first, Kenny didn’t know how the guy could stand Cartman’s constant demeaning comments. He seemed to take it harder on Butters than on Kyle or Kenny himself. Butters seemed more fragile than them, not fit to endure this asshole they called their friend, but somehow he kept brushing the insults off.  
Kenny thought that Butters was stronger than he looked with his blond fluffy hair, big blue eyes and shy attitude. He remembered professor Chaos and how Mysterion and him used to fight after school. Butters could throw a mean right hook when he wanted to. Hopefully Cartman would discover that soon. Kenny snickered and took a bite of his poor excuse of a sandwich.

When classes ended, Kenny looked for his unfortunate room mate and spotted him walking on the direction opposite of Kenny’s house.  
“Hey, where are you going?” Kenny stopped running when he reached Butters’ level and tugged at his sleeve.  
“I think I can still use Professor Chaos’ old lair outside of town, I could live here for a bit. I sure hope it’s still out there, I don’t know if my parents kept renting the storage room.” Butters frowned.  
“What? Bullshit, there’s plenty of room at my place, and you don’t even have anything to keep you warm at night.”  
Kenny’s heart beat faster, remembering how they almost cuddled the night before. He’d like to have more of that. Sure, Butters would probably take his brother’s bed but a man could hope.  
“Oh I woudn’t want to abuse your hospitality by being a burden. You’re a great guy Kenny, thanks for everything.” He grinned but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. Butters turned to go his way but Kenny’s fingers were still clutching at the thin fabric.  
“You’re not a burden, I like having you here actually.” Kenny’s shoes suddenly became very interesting as he said that, not daring to look up. One of the soles was coming off at the front.  
“Ah, oh geez Kenny I had a great time at your place, it was real nice.”  
Butters’ shoulders slacked a little bit, and that’s how Kenny noticed that Butters had been trying to appear confident and tough before that. “Maybe-- Maybe I could stay one more night?”.  
“Sure dude no problem.” Kenny smiled.

Butters stopped at his house before his parents came back from work. He gathered some clothes, his tooth brush and school supplies in a bag and climbed out of his bedroom window. He landed at Kenny’s feet and pulled his wallet out.  
“I took my Christmas money out of my piggy bank. Are you hungry?”  
“Fuck yeah.” Kenny exclaimed unashamedly. Passing an offer to get free food wasn’t an option when you were a McCormick.  
They stopped at City Wok and ate on their way to Kenny’s house. Butters had trouble walking and eating and Kenny made fun of his way of handling chopsticks. He was glad to see a smile on his friend’s face as he tried to slurp down noodles without covering his chin with orange sauce. Kenny set aside a serving of fried rice for Karen and gave it to her as soon as they arrived. When she took it with sparkles in his eyes, he thought that taking care of people wasn’t so bad after all.

“Do you want to take a shower?” he asked Butters once night time had fallen and his parents’ drunken arguing had died down. To be frank, they both smelled and Butter’s tee shirt ranked of beer from the previous night. “There’s no hot water though.”  
“I’d like to wash up yeah. Is that okay?”  
“I’m offering” Kenny deadpanned. God that kid was so polite!  
“W-well sure then.”

Kenny changed traded his bed sheets for clean ones and went to prepare Kevin’s bed for Butters while he was showering. He secretly hoped they’d share a bed again, at least for the body heat if not for how nice Butters felt curled up against him.  
When he emerged from the bathroom, Butters was bare chested and had goose bump all over him. Kenny gulped down and tried to not be obvious while watching him button up his pyjama top. Like Kenny, Butters was on the skinny side but looked softer, less bony than he was himself. He took his turn to wash up, barely flinching at the ice cold water hitting his skin. He was used to it by now, he even welcomed it when he definitely killed the boner he’d been sporting since Butters stepped into his room.

“D’you want to watch a movie?” Kenny asked, rummaging through his clothes to find a clean tee shirt. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. Butter was staring pointedly at the floor, a red blush on his cheeks.  
“That would be hella!” Butters said when his eyes finally met Kenny’s. They grinned at each other and Kenny noticed Butter’s front tooth was chipped in the corner.  
Kenny turned on his crappy old laptop, loaded a movie and laughed when he noticed that Butters had already hogged all the blankets, looking like a burrito.  
They settled down under the blankets, Kenny’s bedroom was badly insulated and the cold shower had left Butters shivering in his thin night clothes. He moved closer to him, trying to keep him warm with his body heat.  
“Dude your legs are fucking freezing.”  
“Ah, gosh, I’m sorry.” Butters moved away from him and folded his legs so they wouldn’t touch any more.  
“I wasn’t complaining, I was making a statement dumbass. Come here.” Kenny scoffed and wrapped himself around the smaller guy. “Better? Seriously I feel like I’m hugging an ice cube. I’ll go sell some of my dad’s stuff tomorrow to pay the water bill.”  
Butters tensed for a second then relaxed in Kenny’s arms. He sighed in contentment “Yeah, much better.”  
They spent the next half hour like that, none of them daring to move. Kenny had trouble concentrating on the movie plot, too busy trying to keep his dick down by counting backwards in his head, starting from a hundred. He mentally cursed himself for his body’s reaction. Couldn’t he cuddle someone in a totally platonic way without his traitorous libido manifesting itself? Apparently no. Kenny wasn’t known for his virtue after all.  
“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Butters whispered after a moment.  
“What?”  
“Your boner. I don’t mind.”  
“Ah shit you noticed.” Kenny groaned into his pillow. “Sorry”.  
Butters turned around so he was facing Kenny, their noses almost touching. “Don’t be, it’s nice actually.” He canted his hips and Kenny felt his hardness against his thigh. A moment passed when none of them dared make a move. Then Kenny tilted his head to press his lips against Butters’. Butters sighed and returned the kiss, shifting his body closer. Kenny tightened his arms around him and coaxed his mouth open with his tongue. He could taste the lingering sweetness of mint toothpaste on Butters’ lips. Butters clutched at Kenny’s tee shirt, the movement of his hips becoming more determined with each thrust. Kenny reciprocated, intoxicated by Butters’ clean scent and the softness of his lips. He slipped his hands under Butters’ pyjama top, stroking his back and hips in languid movements.  
Butters surprised Kenny when he bit his lip, hard enough to send shivers through his entire body. The slowly building fire in his chest finally ignited full blast; Kenny kissed him harder until they were both out of breath, dragging his nails on Butters’ soft skin and pulling him until he was on top of Kenny, straddling him.  
“Is that okay?”Kenny asked. Butters really seemed into it but Kenny preferred to make sure his bed partners were always okay with what was happening.  
“Damn Kenny, yes, yes it’s more than okay it’s-- ah.” Butters moaned when Kenny kissed the crook of his neck, up to his jaw and claimed his mouth once again.  
Kenny cupped Butters’ ass in his hands, pushing him closer, grinding their dicks against each other. The bed frame was creaking at every movement and Kenny thought for a second that his sister would hear them, but his worries were wiped off of his brain when Butters’ grabbed him through his boxers. He almost came instantly but managed to restrain himself.  
“Wait, Butters, hold on.” He sat up and they separated so Kenny could remove his underwear. They both were panting really hard, skin flushed and lips tingling. Kenny grabbed Butters’ pyjama bottoms and dragged them slowly down, leaving the underwear on for now. He pulled Butters back on top of him and kissed him hard.  
“You know we don’t have to--”  
Butters sat back and looked at him. “I know.” He smiled. “But I really, really want to. You’re a good kisser, better than Eric.”  
“Y-you kissed Cartman?!” Kenny cringed at how loud this question came out. “I mean, uh, I guess it’s none of my business.”  
“Oh, Eric and I used to fool around last year, but I think he’s more interested in Wendy now.” He bent down and kissed Kenny on the nose. “I like you better anyway.”  
Kenny blushed and kissed him on the lips. He wasn’t sure how to take this new information about Butters and Cartman together but he was glad that he was the one Butters wanted to spend time with now.  
Soon, their making out session resumed and they were back to frantically grinding against each other, bed creaking and moans included. Kenny was leaving long red marks along Butters’ back, who whimpered and bit his lips harder at every new stroke of Kenny’s nails against his sensitive skin. Apparently Butters was into pain and Kenny was more than okay with that, he thought as he dug his nails deeper into the soft flesh. Butters snaked his hand between them and pulled down his own underwear out of the way before grabbing both of their dicks together.  
“Fff--uck!” Kenny moaned. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold his orgasm back any longer when Butters started jerking them off, and Kenny came hard all over Butter’s still moving hand, cum dripping along their dicks and on his belly. Butters kissed the corner of his mouth and sat back on his knees, smiling at him.  
Kenny swore he would have came again if he could when Butters brought his cum slicked fingers to his mouth and licked them clean, not breaking eye contact with Kenny while doing so. He then grabbed Kenny’s hand and brought it to his own, still hard dick.  
“Please Kenny, I need-- ngh.”  
“You want to come?” Kenny ask, fingers closing around Butters’ length.  
Butters nodded and threw his head back, chest heaving in loud pants when Kenny started moving his hand, jerking him off faster and faster at each thrust. He wrapped his other hand around Butters’ thigh, keeping him in place as Butters was unwinding on his lap. A few more strokes and Butters moaned loudly as his orgasm hit him like a wave, and he fell back on Kenny’s chest.  
They kissed softly, basking in their afterglow and catching their breaths. After a moment, Kenny grabbed tissues from his night stand and cleaned the mess they’ve made. The movie was still playing on the laptop, long forgotten, as they settled for more cuddling.  
Kenny was falling asleep when Butters whispered in a shaky voice against his neck “Do you think they’ll take me back?”.  
“You’re their son, they’d be stupid not to.” Kenny said.  
“I’m not sure I want them to.”  
Kenny held him tighter against him, brushing Butters’ soft hair through his fingers. “You can always stay with me.” he murmured back. He felt Butters hugging him back and nodding as he drifted to sleep.  



	3. Death is the warmest color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When sometimes the best choices aren't the easiest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more than 3k long and this is a big step for me to write this much. B) Yay me!  
> This is the last chapter before the epilogue, I hope you'll enjoy it! :)
> 
>  
> 
> In the meantime, who's excited about The Fracture But Whole? :D Can't wait for this game to be honest.

Butters ended up bulking in Kenny’s bed for the next two weeks. There was a lot more fooling around under the sheets during this time span. Butters’ parents still refused to acknowledge their son, which was fine for Kenny, he greatly enjoyed having him over, sharing his bed with him every night. He could see it was taking a toll on Butters’ usually friendly demeanor though. Despite his best efforts to pretend that it was no big deal, his gaze often drifted toward his house whenever they were passing his neighborhood. There also was an incident when he punched Cartman in the nose for joking about how living on the street or at Kenny’s was basically the same, considering the state of his house. The punch was accompanied with a fervent “Fuck you Eric! You’ve always been an asshole to me and Kenny!”.  
It reminded Kenny of that one time he had to take Butters to Hawaii to regulate his anger problem. He knew that this time no travel would fix him. Butters needed to sort out his issues with his parents and Kenny had no idea how to help him with that. All he could do was let him curl up against him and keep him warm at night.

Kenny’s parent had barely noticed they had a permanent guest in their household. He had told them Butters was renting Kevin’s old room even though it had remained untouched. Butters was using up his saving to buy food, he even paid the electricity bill behind Kenny’s back. This had left him livid. No one should have to put up with his parents’ bullshit, especially not Butters who should be keeping his money for college.  
Kenny still blessed him wholeheartedly when he enjoyed a hot shower for the first time in month that day.  
They found some sort of balance together; Kenny was providing shelter and emotional support, Butters bought healthy food for them and Karen. Kenny caught himself daydreaming about ditching his parents and finding a place to live with just Butters and his sister. He wasn’t used to projecting himself in the future. Death was always around the corner to put an end to his plans, ruining everything around him at any given occasion. Only this time, he wanted to tell death to go fuck itself because he had a cute blond guy he wanted to make happy.

This Wednesday had a “Sunday” feeling. Everything seemed dull, and no matter how much coffee Kenny was drinking, the fog in his brain didn’t seem to dissipate. He adjusted his hood to block out the shivering cold that seemed to seep through every seam of his ratty parka and kept walking toward his bus stop. Butters had left early for school because of drama club duty, leaving pancakes on Kenny’s night stand for when he woke up. These were the little things that warmed his heart. Butters was really too good for him and he couldn’t stop himself from basking in the warmth and comfort the guy seemed to radiate wherever he went. Things were still rough for him though, he still cried at night when he thought Kenny was asleep. It broke Kenny’s heart to think about it.  
“Watch out kid!” someone shouted from across the street. Kenny turned his head toward the voice and sighted in annoyance. Of course things had been too good lately, he should have seen it coming, he thought as he felt his spine crack when the very school bus he was supposed to get in collided violently with his body. What was up with getting crushed by yellow vehicles lately anyway?

 

For once, he spent some time in Heaven. He was almost disappointed, Satan was a pretty cool guy to hang out with, always throwing wicked parties. All the good deeds while alive weren’t worth ending up drinking tea with the Mormons in Heaven.  
Eventually, the resurrection cycle started again after what felt like week of boring conversations, gallons of tea and a lot of sleep on fluffy clouds.  
Kenny woke up in his bed as usual, orange parka and slipping headache here too alright. He sat up and surveyed his bedroom, glad that Butters was probably at school so he didn’t have to witness Kenny’s post resurrection hangover. Something was amiss though. When was the last time his room had been this pristine? Usually, he and Butters left their laundry everywhere on the floor or on his chair.  
Butters. All of his stuff was gone. Kenny’s mouth went dry and he could hear his heartbeat pulsing wildly in his ears. How long did he spend in Heaven this time?  
Kenny checked Kevin’s room but it was still untouched from the last time he changed the bed sheets. He ran to the kitchen, using the walls for support when his head spun and located the calendar on the fridge. “FUCK!” he bellowed when he read the date. It was March 2nd and he had been gone for three weeks.  
“Kenny is that you?” he heard his father call from the living room. Maybe he would know where Butters was, Kenny thought without actually raising his hopes up.  
“Hey pops, d’you remember my friend who rented Kevin’s bedroom?”  
“That blond twink?” Stuart took a drag of his glass pipe and coughed.  
“Uh, yeah. D’you know where he went?”  
“Ain't got no idea son, the kid just left a few weeks ago, left us some pie and a whole bag of food.” He coughed again. “Never saw him again after that.”  
Kenny held his hand and Stuart handed him the pipe. He didn't cough when the thick smoke travelled through his lungs. “Is Karen here?”  
“She’s at that Tucker kid’s house.”

Before heading out to the Tucker’s, Kenny decided to pay a visit to the Stotch’s. Maybe Butters had went back to his parents after all. Linda opened the door when he rang the bell. Her eyes hardened when she recognized the McCormick kid, who definitely wasn't living up to her middle class standards.  
“Hi Mrs Stotch”. He said with his brightest, ass licking, fake smile. “Is Butters here?”  
“Leopold hasn't come home in over a month.” She said tight lipped.  
“Do you know where I could find him?”  
Linda turned around, craning her neck, seeming to scan the room for something. When she faced him back, her eyes were wide.  
“I have no idea where he went. And he’s not welcome under our roof any more!” She said loudly. She looked behind her once again. “Please, if you have any news, come tell me.” She whispered. “But don’t say a word to Stephen! You have no idea--”  
“What’s going on here?” Said Stephen Stotch, eyeing Kenny as if he was some wet food remains at the bottom of a sink. “Are you looking for Butters?”  
“Yes sir.” Kenny gulped. Butters’ dad had always intimidated him.  
“You won’t find him here. Our ungrateful son left and it’s all for the best.” He was closing the door as he was talking. Kenny thought about blocking it with his foot but reconsidered. As he stood here, staring at the wood grain of the Stotch’s household, he started to wonder what really had happened between Butters and his parents.

It was Craig who opened the door when Kenny went looking for his sister. He was nursing a mug of coffee and looked broody as usual.  
“What do you want?” he asked. Puberty had changed Craig a lot, turning him into this awkwardly tall and skinny teenager with skin problems, but his voice still had this irritating nasal tone.  
“Er...My sister is here?”  
“Right.” He stepped aside and let Kenny follow him as he guided him to Ruby’s bedroom. He didn’t even bother to knock and threw it open. Ruby and Karen were sitting on Ruby’s bed, looking at a journal with lots of stickers on it.  
_“CRAIG WHAT THE FUCK.”_  
“Your brother’s here.” Craig said to Karen, completely ignoring his own sister’s deadly glare. He then turned around and left Kenny to awkwardly stare at two thirteen years old girls, one of them really pissed off. He could have sworn he saw Ruby flip him off discreetly.  
“Kenny? What’s going on?” Karen stood up and walked toward him. She seemed alarmed. “Did mom and dad--?” She joined him in the corridor and closed the door behind her  
“No nothing like that, don’t worry about them. Listen, I, uh. Do you remember my friend who stayed over for a few days, like, a month ago?”  
“I remember” She smiled. “He cooked really well.”  
“He did, best food we’d had at home in a while. Do you know where he went?”  
Karen twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers. “I-- I don’t remember. I remember he had to go and that you weren’t here. He was crying, he hugged me and told me to take care of myself.” Her eyes met his. “Kenny where were you that day? Why can’t I remember? I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.”  
“I was-- I had something to do in Denver that day. Although I’m not sure what you mean, we saw each other the other day.” Kenny lied. “I guess we just haven’t been at home at the same time recently.” Karen shrugged and kept twirling her hair strand.Butters had been crying when he left. The idea that Butters was alone out there, living by himself and thinking him dead was unbearable for Kenny. Butters was more than capable to take care of himself, he knew that, but that didn’t mean he had to. Kenny wanted to be there for him, hold his hand as the fell asleep together. Dramatic images kept popping into his mind, Butters crying alone caught in a storm with nowhere to go, Butters cornered in an alley by a serial killer, Butters waiting for him next time Kenny would end up in Heaven. He shook his head. It wasn’t time to think about that.  
“He didn’t tell me where he was going. I hope he’s okay though.”  
“Me too. Thanks Karen, sorry for bothering you.” he said, making his way to the stairs.  
“Kenny! Wait.”  
“Wha--” Karen was hugging him so tight the wind got knocked out of his lungs. “What was that for?” He asked when she released her grip so he could breathe.  
“I don’t know. I missed you I guess.”  
“Missed you too lil sis.” He mumbled in her hair.  
He made his way out and Craig smirked when Kenny tripped on his porch’s stairs and almost broke his neck.

He spent the next few days asking everyone at school if they knew where Butters went while he was gone. Butters had just disappeared, leaving no trace behind him. Stan and Kyle helped him looking for him in South Park, but soon they returned to making out by Stark’s Pond after school. Even the police station refused to look for his lost friend, officer Barbrady stating that they had no time with moody kids running away in the midst of a teenage tantrum, move along sir. It seemed like no one actually cared about Butters but Kenny. Were people that insensitive whenever one of his deaths happened? Karen and Butters would mourn him, but what about the rest of South Park? He didn’t really want to know.  
Weeks passed and Kenny lost hope in ever finding Butters again. He curled up in his bed every night, reminiscing the times when he wasn’t alone under the cold sheets. He couldn’t stop blaming himself for Butters’ departure. He couldn’t count how much time he had wasted being dead over the years, but he was getting sick and tired of always missing on important things because of it. And Butters leaving was the last straw, he should have been here for him.  
The end of the school year was fast approaching, days were getting warmer and lasted longer. Kenny’s grades were at their lowest and he was pretty sure he would drop out of high school before the end of the next school year. His frequent deaths always had an impact on his attendance and how well he was doing in class. He wasn’t even sure how he would be able to keep a job later if he kept dying all the time, no employer would tolerate his unexplained absences. Immortality would have been a sweet gift if it meant that he could never die instead of dying all the fucking time. But no, fate decided to screw him and now Kenny had no idea how he would live his whole life with this curse.  
This is in this state of mind that he came back to life for the third time this month, waking up in his bed, sore and tired as usual. All the pot he had smoked before his death was enough to send him to Hell again when he drowned in Stark’s Pond, ruining him and his friends’ day off. He made his way to the kitchen, in desperate need for coffee or maybe something stronger, like vodka. Of course, all he could find were some ramen noodles, an almost empty bag of cheesy poofs and a can of the cheapest beer sold at Walmart. Kenny grabbed the can and sat down at junk covered kitchen table. The pile of unopened mail was here as usual, bills that his parents always forgot to pay, letters from school about Kenny’s poor attendance, and an envelope with Kenny’s name handwritten on it? When he opened it, his heart beat a little faster when he recognized Butters’ penmanship.

 _Dear Kenny,_  
_I wanted to let you know that I am doing well and that I am sorry for my sudden departure. I was in a dark place when this happened and to be honest I don’t really remember why, everything about my last days in South Park is pretty blurry. It only occurred to me the other day that I never told you where I am now. Believe it or not, I made my way to Los Angeles. It wasn’t easy, for a moment I thought I would be stuck in the middle of Nevada because the bus almost left me at a gas station. Thankfully the driver saw me running after them. I’m staying at a youth center and can you believe I found a job? I’m a receptionist in a hotel, the lady said I had a nice face and seemed real friendly when I answered their job offer. I just have be nice to people but it’s not too hard. There’s a drama school that accepts students without a high school diploma so I’m going to try my luck here. Hopefully I’ll be a drama student when the next school year starts._  
_I’ll let you know all my contact details as soon as I can afford a phone but I put the return address on the envelope so you can write me back if you want. I miss you real bad, I’m sorry I left, it felt like the only good choice at that time. Being away from South Park was like taking a breath of fresh air, I’m only realizing now how everybody here was a dick to me, except you of course. You must be the only thing I regret leaving behind._

 _Love_  
_Butters_

_PS: Can you tell my mom I’m fine?_

 

Kenny re-read the letter at least a dozen time before everything settled in. Butters was okay. That was the most important. He was actually impressed he managed to live by himself in California without any help. He exhaled deeply and chugged his beer down. Butters had not mentioned coming back to visit and Kenny could barely afford to buy a stamp to write him back, but he was happy. If everything went well, Butters would be able to live the life he wanted, acting and singing and making people smile.

“Any news from Butters?” Kyle asked. He was slumped against Stan’s chest, rolling grass strands between his fingers. “He’s been away for like, what, two months now?”  
Kenny looked up from the comic book he was reading and shielded his eyes with his hand to protect them from the sun. It was summer holidays and had nothing better to do that sit by Stark’s Pond and drink Mountain Dew. “He’s been accepted to his school” He grinned. “He called me last night to give me the good news.”  
“That’s awesome dude.” Stan said. “Is he ever gonna come back to South Park again?”  
“I don’t think so. I saw his parents at Walmart the other day and his dad is still a dick about him leaving. I think his mom is sending Butters some money without telling him though. It’s good to know he has the support of at least one of his parents.”  
“Yeah what was that all about anyway? You just said he kicked his dad in the nuts.” Kyle inquired.  
“Oh man.” Kenny sighed. “Remember Clyde’s party back in winter?”  
“The one where Cartman almost killed you with his monster of a car?” Stan asked. “Yeah dude I remember.”  
Kyle nodded too.  
“Well, apparently Butters got wasted like, real bad. He went home and got caught by his parents and got grounded.”  
Stan snorted. “Seriously, who still gets grounded at our age?”  
“Just let him talk” Kyle jabbed him in the ribs. “Go on Kenny.”  
“So, yeah, his parents give him the “You’re grounded, young man, blah blah blah.” and Butters just snapped you know? He just fucking lost it and started to call them out on every single bullshit they ever put him through, like the time his mom tried to kill him, how they used to tell him that his face was ugly, how they always blamed him for everything. It was nasty, Butters told me. So his dad tried to grab him, but Butters was in berserk mode. The guy doesn’t look strong but I assure you he can throw a punch.” Kenny smiled. “I remember some mean bruises when Mysterion and Professor Chaos used to fight.” Stan and Kyle chuckled at this. “This night, Butters released years and years of internalized anger about all the stuff his parents did to him, and it did end in him kicking his dad’s balls but I think what Mr Stotch is really mad about is that his son is not his good little soldier anymore.”  
“Wow, that sucks.” Kyle exhaled. He scratched his head and looked at Stan. “I guess we’ve never been really tender with him either... Do you think he’s mad at us too?”  
“I don’t think so, at least you never went as far as his parents. Or Cartman. Butters always liked you two.”  
“I think he liked Cartman too, from what I’ve heard.” Stan smirked.  
Kenny grimaced. “Ugh don’t mention it. I can’t believe that happened.”  
“Jealous, much?”  
“Shut the fuck up.” Kenny said as he tried to hide his blush in his hood. He missed Butters and every thing that happened between them, but he took upon himself to not complain about it. Butters had his own path to follow and he didn’t want to stop him with sentimental shit from doing so. In the meantime, he had his own way to carve through whatever life, or death, had in store for him.


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, this is already the end of this fic. Thanks to everyone who left kudos and commented, this means the world to me.  
> This is actually the first multi chaptered fanfic I managed to finish so I'm feeling super proud right now :)
> 
> Sorry if it took so long for this last chapter, I've been quite busy lately, but here it is at last!
> 
> also: the epilogue is in present tense, this is not a mistake, don't worry ^^

“Kenny move your fucking ass or we’re gonna be late” Bebe chimes from the entrance door. She is wearing a red rockabilly dress and her blonde hair is falling down her shoulders in loose curls.  
“Come help me then!” Kenny says from his bedroom. His fingers are fumbling around his tie, trying to arrange it into a windsor knot. Formal clothing has never been his thing and he always asks Bebe some help whenever he needs to present well. The stress isn’t helping either, his fingers are twitchy and won’t cooperate. Bebe sighs, takes the tie from his hands and tie it in a perfect knot.  
“There you go.” She pats his chest and smiles. “Today’s the big day isn’t it?”  
“It’s been three years Bebe, of course it’s a big day.” Kenny glances at himself in the mirror one last time. He combed his hair and is wearing a dark grey suit, the one he bought for Karen’s high school graduation last year. He barely recognizes himself but he has to admit he looks good.

  
The drive to Denver is mostly quiet. Kenny can’t stop fixing his hair and Bebe hums to the tunes on the radio. He’s glad she’s with him, going alone would have been too stressful. After most of his childhood friends left for college, Kenny had found himself quite alone in South Park. Stan and Kyle went to New York, Cartman went to a law school in Texas. Kenny heard that his lifelong plan is to become governor of Texas and considering Cartman, there’s a frightening chance he’ll achieve his goal. As for Kenny, he has a steady job at Taco Bell and that’s where he bonded with Bebe. Neither of them finished high school. Kenny had to find a job so he and his sister wouldn’t starve when their parents fell back into their heroin addiction. He was having trouble keeping up with school work anyway because of all the deaths he was experiencing. Strangely, “death” wasn’t a valid excuse to his teachers. Even now, it is a miracle he can keep his job with all days he has to skip regularly. His boss is either really stupid or really lenient. Bebe just wasn’t interested in staying in school, she wanted to live in the “real world” as she put it. They’ve been best friends for almost three years now and they became housemates a year ago. Kenny watches the road lights pass by as Bebe drives her old Nissan Micra. He’s usually a kind of chill guy, stress is not what he’s used to, but it’s been three years since he’s last seen Butters and the anticipation is twisting his stomach in an unpleasant way.  
When they arrive at the performing art complex, the crowd is so dense that Kenny has to hold Bebe’s hand to not lose her. Thankfully they have reserved tickets, courtesy of Butters, so they can skip the queue. When they finally sit down at their allocated seats, (right at the front for a better view) Kenny looks at the crumpled program in his hand one more time.

  
_Sat 07/11/2015_  
_The Denver Center for The Performing Arts_  
_welcomes_  
_L.A’s American Academy Of Dramatic Arts_

_West Side Story_

_Leads: Leopold “Butters” Stotch as Tony / Mia Silva as Maria_

 

Kenny smiles. Butters is in his senior year at AADA and is lead of the end of year show. More impressive, they’re touring during summer in several states including Colorado. Kenny cannot express how proud he is of him. He left everything behind him three years ago and he’s doing better than anyone still leaving in South Park, including Kenny. His job at Taco Bell isn’t too bad though, it’s enough to pay the rent for the apartment he shares with Bebe and send a bit of money to Karen who’s at college now.  
He hasn’t seen Butters since he left. They’re still in touch, phoning each other every few weeks or so, but they’re both too busy or broke to travel to see each other. Which is why tonight is so damn important to Kenny.  
Bebe pats his knee when the room goes dark, announcing that the show is about to start. The curtains lift and Kenny’s breath catches in his throat. Butters is here, in the middle of a group of other boys. He’s grown up, he seems so confident now. The 50’s look suits him well, Kenny thinks as the actors begin clicking their fingers in rhythm.  
As the show goes on, Kenny is left agape for than once when he hears Butters singing solo, his voice deeper than he remembers. There’s no trace of the awkward kid he’s known all his life in the man dancing before his eyes. Butters is made for acting, there’s no doubt in it. At one point, Kenny thinks Butters notices him in the public, but their eye contact could have been accidental, he knows the lights usually prevent actors to see past the stage. Still, his heart throbs in his chest when his eyes lock with Butters’.  
Kenny is so enraptured in the play that he even sheds a tear when Butters’s character, Tony, dies in Maria’s arms. Bebe grabs his hand and smiles emphatically at him when she notices.

  
After the show, Kenny and Bebe stay in the main hall area, waiting for Butters to come out of the dressing room.  
Bebe nudges him in the ribs with her elbow. “Here’s your prince charming, Princess.” She winks and pushes him forward. Kenny looks up. Butters is walking toward him, a bright smile lighting his face.  
“Hey fellas, thanks for coming.” He says, waving his hand at them. Kenny cannot believe how confident and attractive he has become. Butters is standing in front of them in a black tank top and black jeans, holding a water bottle, nothing fancy, and yet Kenny feels his knees wobble.  
“H-hey” Kenny breathes when Butters takes him in his arms for a bear-hug. “You were amazing. Like holy shit dude you were fucking great back there.”  
“Back there? Am I not great all the time?” Butters jokes as he releases his grip. He then takes Bebe in his arms although they weren’t that close when they were all in school.  
“I see fame made you modest.” Kenny replies with a smirk. He has no idea how he manages to keep his chill and make casual talk, all he wants to do is lick the sweat off of Butter’s collarbones and run his fingers through his hair. Damn he got hot.  
“So, you fellas fancy a drink? We can catch up over a beer.”

 

They end up sitting in a booth sipping beer and a diet coke for Bebe who’s driving, talking about that they’ve all been up to since Butters left South Park. They kept in touch of course, but they were both busy with their lives and therefore have a lot to catching up to do. As they talk, Kenny notices Butter’s eyes on him, how his gaze follows the bobbing of his throat whenever he takes a sip, how their knees keep “accidentally” brushing against each other. Kenny is so distracted that he has trouble answering whenever someone asks him a question.

Soon, it’s past midnight and Bebe is grabbing for her car keys.  
“Well, boys, thanks for the night.” She smiles at Butters. “It was really good seeing you again, I’ll come see your shows whenever I can, no doubt you’ll be famous and always on tour in just a few years.”  
“Haha ah geez Bebe you’re flattering me.” Butters blushes and looks at his knees.  
“Wait.” Kenny says. “What do you mean boys?” Wasn’t he going back home with Bebe?  
“Oh Kenny, I thought you were staying the night with Butters. Considering how you’ve both been mentally undressing each other all night, I assumed you already had a ride.” She winks at him and stands up.  
Kenny and Butters glance at each other and break into a confused blush. “Dammit Bebe.” Kenny mutters.  
“You’ll thank me tomorrow.” She says as she pecks his cheek and then Butters’. “Bye guys, have fun!”. She waves at them as she passes the door, her red dress billowing behind her. They both watch her from the window until she’s safely in her car drives away into the night.  
“Well,” Butters sighs “I guess there’s no point pretending, she’s right.” He touches Kenny’s tie and leans in. “You look dashing by the way.”  
“Y-you don’t look bad yourself.” Kenny stammers. How the tables have turned, Butters is being all flirty with him and Kenny is the one blushing like a virgin. Butters pulls on Kenny’s tie until their faces are so close Kenny can count Butters’ pale eyelashes.  
“I missed you” Butters murmurs. Then he kisses Kenny, softly at first, as if he’s testing the water, letting the memories resurface and let his lips remember how it feels to kiss Kenny. Kenny reciprocates, his hands tightening around Butters’ shirt, fulling him closer until they’re both making out and panting, tongues swirling together and hands exploring each other.  
When they part away, Kenny glances around and notices half the patrons are staring at them.  
“Umh, we should, uh...”  
“I have a hotel room near the art center.” Butters blurts out. “I mean, if you want to.” He’s blushing but refuses to look away from Kenny’s eyes.  
“Fuck yeah, come on.” Kenny says as he grabs Butters’ hand and drags him out of the booth.

  
After trying to keep their hands to themselves in the hotel elevator (a man with a cart full of laundry rode with them), they finally arrive to Butters’ room. As soon as the door is closed, Kenny finds himself crushed between Butters and the door. The guy’s lips are everywhere, along his jaw, down to his collar bones, back to his lips. Kenny slips his fingers through Butters’ soft cropped hair at the back of his head and pushes his hips forward.  
Butters moans and pushes back against him with even more enthusiasm.  
“Ken, I missed you so bad.” He bites at his neck and Kenny can just reply with a moan. This is everything he’s dreamed of during these past three years. He had lots of lovers, but only Butters can make him feel like all of his senses are turning into fireworks. Only Butters can ignite sparks on his skin wherever he touches him.  
“Fuck, ah, feels so good.” He feels like he’s suffocating under all of his layers, he needs to feel Butters against his skin. Butters seems to read his mind and turns him around, slips Kenny’s jacket off of his shoulders and discards it on the floor. The wooden door is cool under Kenny’s cheek. Butters is back against him, grinding his erection against his butt, and god it feels fucking amazing. He slips his hands between Kenny and the door and starts unbuttoning his shirt, excruciatingly slowly, his hips never stopping their movement against Kenny, his mouth sucking at his neck. He’ll probably have bruises later, Kenny always marked easily. If he didn’t know what dying feels like, he’d swear that he is in heaven.  
Once Kenny is topless, he turns to face Butters again and starts removing his tank top. Their lips meet and soon they’re panting against each other, hands roaming along each other’s bare skin, snails scraping, teeth biting in soft lips, breath quickening until they can’t take it anymore. They move to the bed without stopping kissing. Butters falls on his back on the mattress and Kenny follows on top of him. The sigh of Butters lying down underneath him, skin flushed and lips parted while looking at him through his eyelashes has to be the most beautiful thing Kenny has ever seen. His baby fat has melted over the years, and now Butters is tall and fit. Kenny bets he exercises regularly. He’s just become too damn hot and Kenny can only think about how he wants to taste all of him. That’s what he does. He nips at Butters’ jaw, his collarbones, then down to one of his nipples where he swirls his tongue slowly, playing with it until Butters arches his back and pulls at Kenny’s already messy hair.  
Kenny fumbles with Butters’ jeans button and starts jerking him off, still nipping at his nipples. He grabs his lover by the hip with his free hand to keep him still.  
“Ken-Kenny!” Butters moans when Kenny moves faster. “F-fuck me. Please!”  
Jesus fucking Christ, his pleas go straight to Kenny’s dick and he has to take a deep breath to control himself. He stands up and removes his shoes and pants, then does the same to Butters who seems too wound up to think about doing it himself. He also checks his wallet for the condom he always keeps there.  
“Gonna take care of you baby.” Kenny murmurs into Butters’ ear when he comes back on the bed. “Do you have lube?”  
Butters kisses him on the lips and stretches to reach and open the night stand drawer. He takes out a bottle and puts it on the tabletop. “Here, mister.” He grins and lies back down on the middle of the bed, stark naked with an expectant look in his eyes.  
Kenny bites his lip. There’s an idea stuck in his mind, something he’s always wanted to do to Butters, but is now the right time? Isn’t this night supposed to be romantic, made of sweet love and murmured confessions of how they both can’t live without each other or whatever? He ponders for a moment about how their night went so far, how wild and raw they’ve been acting since they entered this hotel room. Fuck that. They’re both kinky motherfuckers, they always were.  
His mind made up, he kisses Butters and holds him tight against him. “How about I eat you out? Mmh?”  
“Oh geez, that would be amazing.” Butters sighs in contentment.  
“Alright, get on your knees.”He kisses Butters on the nose and sits on the mattress, watching his lover get in position. Once behind Butters, he roams his hands along his back, feeling his shoulder blades and his spine, the soft curve of his lower back and then the firm roundness of his ass.  
“You look so fucking perfect, dammit.”  
He hers Butters giggle and then gasp when Kenny spreds his cheeks and licks his entrance, sofly and teasing at first and then more insisting. He’s circling his tongue slowly, driving wanton moans out of Butters, who is clenching at a pillow with both hands. He looks so unwound like that, his knees parted, his ass lifted, his face half hidden in a pillow to scream obscenities as Kenny opens him up with his tongue.  
He slips a finger inside of him and starts moving slowly until there’s not enough saliva left for it to still be comfortable. He grabs the lube and pours some generously on his fingers before slipping them back into Butters’.  
“J-just fuck me already!” Butters whimpers when Kenny has three fingers in him, teasing mercilessly his sweet spot. So he obliges. Kenny puts the condom on and aligns himself with Butters, grabbing his hips firmly.  
“You ready?”  
“Yes, dammit, yes, Kenny just do it!  
Kenny chuckles at how impatient Butters sounds and pushes forward until he’s fully sheathed in his lover. He waits a moment, stroking Butters’ back and murmuring sweet things to him until he’s ready for him to move. Then he starts moving, softly at first, but soon the adrenalin is taking over and he’s fucking Butters as fast as he can. Neither of them seem to care about the noise they’re making, the bed creaking, the walls probably trembling from Butters’ shouts of pleasure. Kenny can only focus on how tight Butters feels around his dick, how perfect their bodies seem to fit together when he’s pounding into him with all his might. He slips his fingers from his clean hand into Butters’ mouth and orders him to suck, which Butters obeys promptly and twirls his tongue around the digits until they’re slick with saliva. Kenny then removes them and wraps his hand around Butters’ dick, jerking him off in rhythm with his own hips snapping against his ass.  
“I’m gonna come!” Butters cries out after a moment, his voice muffled by the pillow in which his face is buried. “Fuck Kenny, I’m gonna-”  
“That’s it baby, come for me.” Kenny can feel sweat beading at his temple, he’s at his limit too, he can feel his orgasm slowly building up. He nips at Butters’ shoulder and slams his hips against him as fast and hard as he can, his hand circling Butter’s dick never stopping its movement, faster, faster, until he can feel his lover clenching around him. Butters comes with a shout, his whole body jerking between Kenny and the mattress. Kenny follows him, the muscles spasms around his dick finishing to bring his orgasm to the surface.  
Kenny collapses on top of Butters for a minute before Butters wiggles from underneath him and pushes him aside. They’re both panting and covered with sweat, but despite the exhaustion, Kenny starts giggling like a kid when Butters kisses him on the tip of his nose.  
“Why are you laughing?”  
“I don’t know. I think I’m happy.” Kenny stretches and removes the condom. When he lies back down on the bed, Butters snuggles up to him, burying his nose in the crook of Kenny’s neck like he used to when they shared a room a few years ago.  
“Good. I’m happy too.” He yawns. “Goddamn tired too.”  
They both fall asleep a few moments later, cuddling as if they never were separated.

  
When they wake up, the sun is already shining bright in the summer sky. They have breakfast in bed and spend most of the day talking and fucking. In the late afternoon Kenny receives a message from Bebe asking if he needs to be picked up and he knows that he’ll have to say goodbye to Butters, so soon after finally being reunited.  
“You’ll come see me again?” He asks, tracing random paths with his finger on Butters’ arm.  
“Of course I will. I still have this tour to finish but I’ll have free time at the end of the month. Or maybe you could visit me in Cali? Now that I have my own place and all.” He kisses the top of Kenny’s head. “You could even stay a few weeks, it could be just like old times, you and I sharing a bed, that would be hella.”  
Kenny snorts at the expression. “I’d love that.” He sighs and sinks back into Butters’ arms, enjoying his presence while he still can.  
With Karen gone to college, nothing ties him up to South Park anymore after all, Kenny can leave whenever he wants. Maybe he should even look for a job in Cali, find a place to live so he can stay near Butters. He doesn’t want to build castles in the air yet, but he knows that whatever Butters and him have is important and needs to be cherished.

**\---**

**Fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> As english isn't my native language and I didn't have a beta reader, don't hesitate to tell me if you spot weird english or mistakes! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
